


То, во что никто не поверит

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Что-то должно остаться в стенах одного дома.





	

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание смерти персонажа

«И разверзлись хляби небесные», — подумал Куроо, с лёгким сожалением посмотрев вслед уезжающему такси. Машина очень быстро растворилась среди тугих холодных струй, лишь мелькнув фарами напоследок. Тёмное небо и серая, ещё не покрывшаяся зеленью после недавно закончившейся зимы, земля — отличные декорации для баек про дурные места и деревенские суеверия, которые травил всю дорогу водитель. Истории были любопытными, и Куроо даже подумал, что надо бы парочку записать.

Ливень хлынул сплошной стеной, едва Куроо вылез из салона. Возможно, ему не стоило отпускать такси так сразу, учитывая погоду и то, что Бокуто Котаро вообще не склонен принимать гостей, особенно — журналистов. Но, с другой стороны, путь к отступлению теперь был отрезан, и оставалось только решительно двигаться вперёд. Куроо поспешно подошёл к воротам в высокой ограде и вдавил кнопку звонка. Ему пришлось нажать раз десять, ёжась под потоками воды и молясь о том, чтобы непромокаемый рюкзак и правда оказался непромокаемым, а не то всей технике конец, прежде чем на том конце подняли трубку и из динамика донеслось негромкое, теряющееся в шуме дождя: «Извините, мы никого не принимаем. Всего доброго». Ну конечно. С чего бы больше года упорно сидящему взаперти знаменитому романисту внезапно гостеприимно распахнуть перед Куроо свои двери. Пусть бы Куроо и успел представиться: его журнал был не настолько знаменитым, чтобы мечтать о публикации в нём. Хоть и оставлять гостя стоять под таким дождём было просто бесчеловечно.

Позвонившись ещё несколько раз — предсказуемо безрезультатно — Куроо бросил изображать порядочность и полез через забор. Даже если придётся сейчас снова вызывать такси, чтобы поехать обратно, он не намерен ждать на улице. У него уже зуб на зуб не попадал от холода, а если простоять так с полчаса, ожидая, пока машина доползёт сюда из ближайшего городка, то он как пить дать схватит воспаление лёгких и умрёт во цвете лет. Вот уж нет, он сумеет заставить этого Бокуто Котаро проявить хоть чуточку гостеприимства. Ну и, разумеется, разузнает что-нибудь попутно. Если не на полноценную статью, так хоть на колонку в светстких сплетнях наскребёт и уделает Дайшо, которого из этого дома (точнее, двора, потому что внутрь его не пустили) не далее как месяц назад со скандалом выдворяла полиция.

Рысью преодолев широкий двор, Куроо заскочил под козырёк, закрывавший крыльцо, и, довольный уже хотя бы тем, что сверху больше не льёт, подошёл к дверному звонку. В самом худшем случае, под этим козырьком он и дождётся прибытия полиции, которую вызовут, чтобы выпроводить и его тоже.

На трели звонка долгое время никто не отзывался, но затем замок тихо щёлкнул и дверь приоткрылась. Определённо, перед Куроо был не Бокуто Котаро, но этого чернявого он тоже где-то, кажется, видел. Если память не подводит, то на некоторых снимках рядом с Бокуто. Ого, так тот, получается, не в одиночестве тут живёт.

— Бокуто-сан не принимает гостей, — тихим, немного сипловатым и показательно нерадушным голосом сказал чернявый, в упор глядя на Куроо своими тёмными глазами.

— Ох, извините, но тут такой дождь, можно я просто пережду у вас немного? Не хочется простудиться, — и Куроо выдал самую обворожительную из своих улыбок.

С него ручьями текло, и он рассчитывал, что столь жалкий внешний вид несколько перебьёт тот факт, что он нагло вломился на частную территорию. Скепсис в недрогнувшем взгляде чернявого особых надежд не внушал, но тут из глубины дома донёсся возглас «Акааши, ну кто там?!» и послышались быстрые шаги, а затем показался и сам хозяин. Он подошёл, окинул Куроо цепким взглядом светлых глаз, в которых светилось сдерживаемое любопытство, затем широко усмехнулся и заявил:

— Ты, в отличие от прошлого, мне нравишься, но интервью всё равно не дам. 

«А он не промах!» — одобрительно подумал Куроо.

— А если просто, без интервью поговорить? — спросил он вслух, играя дурачка. 

— Ну, если про-о-о-о-осто… — протянул Бокуто, как бы раздумывая напоказ. 

Он заметно отличался от своих фотографий, но дело было не столько в домашнем виде и отсутствии наведённого для публики лоска, сколько в выражении лица — в чём-то, что просвечивало сквозь поверхностный слой эмоций. Куроо почуял запах тайны и азартное желание докопаться до сути. К тому же, кажется, был неплохой шанс, что так сразу его обратно на улицу не выкинут. 

— Думаю, это не слишком хорошая идея. Но если вы решили, то я приготовлю ванную комнату, — негромко сказал чернявый — Акааши — и удалился.

— Да ладно тебе, Акааши, он ненадолго! — бросил Бокуто ему вслед. — Человеку только дождь переждать, — и заговорщически подмигнул Куроо, словно они вместе что-то задумали, широким жестом пригласив в дом.  
Куроо был приятно изумлён. Он ожидал встретить полностью поглощённого своей работой творца или же мрачного затворника, но Бокуто показался человеком дружелюбным и в высшей степени общительным. Непонятно, что в таком случае могло сподвигнуть его засесть в этой глуши, вдали от всего мира.

— Куроо Тецуро, журналист. Вы, конечно, правильно угадали, — Куроо протянул руку, входя.

— А, да можно сразу на ты, чего нам церемониться! — отмахнулся Бокуто, крепко пожимая его ладонь. — Просто Бокуто и всё. 

— Тогда просто Куроо, — всё ещё пребывая в лёгком замешательстве от столь резкого расхождения ожиданий и реальности, Куроо однако с удовольствием вернул рукопожатие.

— Парень, что тебя встретил — Акааши, мой ассистент. Не обижайся на него, мы просто действительно… — Бокуто вдруг замолк на мгновение, и с него разом сдуло всё оживление. — Не принимаем гостей… — медленно закончил он, глядя в дальний конец коридора, куда ушёл Акааши. 

С его лицом творилось что-то странное, быстро промелькнуло несколько эмоций, которые Куроо не успел распознать, но если бы его спросили, он сказал бы, что общим знаменателем у них была тоска или что-то подобное. Перепад настроения был таким резким, что Куроо растерялся и даже перестал разуваться. Повисла неуютная пауза, за которую он успел подумать, что зря обрадовался: Бокуто, похоже, передумал и сейчас отыграет всё назад. Однако тот, ещё раз осмотрев Куроо, будто пришёл к некоему внутреннему соглашению и вновь расцвёл улыбкой, хоть и не такой широкой, как до этого.

— Проходи, не топчись на пороге, — сказал он. — Тебе надо согреться, так что иди сразу в душ: до конца коридора и налево.

Куроо облегчённо расслабился, извинился, что наследил в доме промокшей обувью, от чего Бокуто великодушно отмахнулся, и пошёл в указанном направлении. 

К счастью, рюкзак, похоже, оправдал надежды: телефон, ноутбук, фотоаппарат и прочая мелочёвка вроде бы были в порядке. Приглашение в дом, душ, живая техника — это вообще как, реальность, или Куроо в сказку попал? Что происходит?

«Обаледть, меня впустли!!!» — отправил он Кенме.

Пока Куроо торопливо стягивал мокрую одежду, упал ответ: «Поздравляю. И лучше бы в твоей статье было меньше опечаток». Куроо перечитал, что отправил, и хмыкнул. «Ливень. Замёрз» — отослал он и, не став дожидаться ответа, влез под душ. Окутавшая тело тёплая вода заставила застонать от наслаждения. Что там опечатки — их всё равно Яку править, а Кенма даже не читает, что приходится верстать — главное, была бы статья! А уж об этом Куроо позаботится, раз на него внезапно свалилась удача. Под хорошее настроение попал он, что ли? 

Два месяца назад у Бокуто вышел и изрядно нашумел среди публики и критиков новый роман, значительно отличающийся от его прошлых работ. Вот только ни одного нормального интервью по этому поводу взять не удалось: литературный агент Бокуто разводил руками и отвечал, что тот отказался давать комментарии, а сам Бокуто журналистов на порог своего загородного дома, в котором жил уже долгое время, не пускал. И вот сегодня он вдруг впустил Куроо.

Отогревшись и облачившись в одолженную ему одежду, которая аккуратной стопкой лежала тут же на полке для полотенец, Куроо разблокировал мигавший принятым сообщением телефон. 

«Надеюсь, тебе дадут чаю, а не пинка».

«Лучше! Мне дали горячий душ. Но и на чай я тоже рассчитываю;) Ладно, пойду добывать нам сенсацию».

«Удачи».

Сунув телефон в карман, Куроо хотел было глянуть на себя в зеркало, чтобы привести в порядок волосы, но вдруг обнаружил на стене вместо него одни пустые крепления. Он оглянулся в некотором недоумении. Ранее, слишком поглощённый желанием отогреться, он этого не заметил, а теперь видел, что на всём вокруг лежала лёгкая печать запущенности. Похоже, домработница здесь бывала не часто, если вообще бывала. Пришлось вместо зеркала воспользоваться тёмным экраном телефона, и Куроо вышел на поиски гостиной или где в этом доме предполагалось пить чай и общаться.

***

Бокуто оказался отличным собеседником и, хоть и демонстративно обходил все попытки Куроо ненавязчиво вытащить из него что-нибудь о работе или его добровольной ссылке, у них всё же нашлось много общих тем, на которые можно было поговорить. Но перепады настроения, с которыми Куроо познакомился прямо с порога, были просто чудовищными. В один момент Бокуто мог слушать, говорить или смеяться, а в следующий словно проваливался внутрь себя, невидяще глядя в одному ему изветную точку или — что смотрелось, надо сказать, жутковато — на Куроо с таким выражением, будто ждал от него как минимум объяснения смысла жизни. Куроо даже немного начинал склоняться к неприятной мысли, что дело здесь нечисто в психическом смысле. Это внезапно огорчило, потому что он понял, что Бокуто ему просто по-человечески понравился. Возможно, они смогли бы даже дружить, если бы стали общаться.

Акааши разговаривал мало — Куроо решил, что он, наверное, простужен, на что намекал сиплый голос и обёрнутый вокруг шеи шарф. Но слушал беседу с интересом, время от времени посматривая на Бокуто таким взглядом, что Куроо заподозрил, что одним ассистированием в работе отношения между ними не исчерпываются. 

Где-то посреди этого они успели поужинать, что здорово скрасило вечер и притупило подспудную тревогу. В голове постепенно начинал проступать набросок будущей статьи, который Куроо бережно достраивал крупицами оговорок — те всё-таки неизбежно случались — и всё складывалось вполне неплохо, пока Акааши вдруг не подал голос после долгого молчания:

— Бокуто-сан, время.

Бокуто глянул на часы и резко помрачнел.

— Да, время, — эхом отозвался он, затем глянул за окно, где по-прежнему бушевала непогода.

Куроо понадеялся, что его не отправят сейчас в эту мокрую тьму. Он пригрелся в этой просторной, несколько захламлённой гостиной, сидя в кресле с чашкой кофе в руках, а в окно тяжело барабанил всё тот же холодный дождь, и не хотелось даже носа на улицу высовывать. 

— Что ж, хм, тогда… ты можешь остаться переночевать… наверное… — Бокуто слишком явно колебался, видимо, в нём вновь схлестнулись человеколюбие и это непонятное «действительно не принимаем гостей». 

Он хоть и обращался к Куроо, но смотрел при этом только на Акааши, будто окончательное решение зависело от его мнения. Когда Куроо, следя за переменчивым выражением лица Бокуто, почти уже уверился, что будет отправлен восвояси, Акааши вздохнул и качнул головой.

— Я приготовлю для Куроо-сана гостевую спальню, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Будь у Куроо чуть больше такта, он бы сделал над собой усилие и хотя бы для проформы попытался бы возразить, что нет, он не хочет стеснять, он вызовет такси и всё такое. Но будь у него больше такта — он бы не полез незваным во двор и не оказался в этом доме в принципе. А сейчас всё складывалось в его пользу, опять показала край соблазнительная тайна, и стоило поразмыслить как к ней подобраться, пока у него есть такая возможность. Да и его одежда наверняка ещё не просохла.

— И всё-таки я удивлён, как Бокуто, при его-то характере, умудряется столько времени безвылазно сидеть здесь, — кинул камушек на удачу Куроо, поднимались позже за Акааши по лестнице. — Ему же должно быть дьявольски скучно.

Акааши чуть замедлил шаги.

— На всё есть свои причины, — проронил он.

— Не поделишься по секрету?

— Нет, — Акааши подтянул шарф поплотнее и шагнул к ближайшей от лестницы двери. — Не поделюсь. Сюда, — он вошёл в комнату и включил свет. — Можете здесь располагаться. В конце коридора ещё одна ванная, и если вам что-нибудь нужно из вещей, то лучше спросите сейчас.

Куроо пожал плечами, осматриваясь. Комната была небольшая и довольно уютная, с кроватью, шкафом и даже письменным столом.

— Да нет, думаю, у меня и так есть всё для счастья, — усмехнулся он.

Акааши кивнул:

— Хорошо. Тогда ещё один важный момент, — он наградил Куроо довольно тяжёлым нечитаемым взглядом. — Бокуто-сан работает по ночам, поэтому очень прошу вас не ходить по дому в это время, чтобы ему не мешать. 

— Ладно, уяснил, не стану беспокоить.

— В таком случае спокойной ночи. 

Акааши кивнул ещё раз и направился к двери, но внезапно задержался на пороге.

— Знаете, я не одобряю вашего любопытства и намерения всё здесь разузнать, — сказал он, — но в то же время всё-таки рад, что вам достало наглости перелезть через забор. Бокуто-сан давно ни с кем так свободно не общался, а ему это нужно, вы правильно заметили. Так что, — Акааши неожиданно едва заметно улыбнулся, — можете считать, что я за то, чтобы вы у нас задержались. Поговорите с ним ещё. 

На несколько секунд в его глазах показалось то же выражение тоски, что появлялось в глазах Бокуто, а затем он вышел. Куроо ещё с полминуты в лёгком замешательстве смотрел на закрытую дверь, потом передёрнул плечами, стряхивая оцепенение. Он достал из рюкзака и поставил на стол ноутбук, намереваясь набросать несколько мыслей, пока они были свежи в его голове. Параллельно написал Кенме:

«Засиделся допоздна, так что остаюсь здесь ночевать».

Через пару минут пришёл ответ:

«Ты что, взял в заложники его любимую собаку?»

«Ахаха, спасибо на добром слове, но нет. И у него нет собаки. Но есть кое-кто другой, тоже, думаю, вполне любимый. И — нет, я не брал его в заложники».

«Удивительно. Чем же ты тогда заслужил? Хотя, погоди, я не хочу знать».

«Без понятия, чем заслужил, но дело тут явно нечисто. Не знаю, получится ли у меня докопаться, с наскока эту крепость не возьмёшь, но меня, можно сказать, пригласили погостить, так что буду подбираться постепенно».

«Погостить? Бокуто Котаро? У тебя там точно всё в порядке?»

Куроо вздохнул. У него — в порядке, да, а вот у Бокуто с Акааши, кажется, не очень. Но как объяснить Кенме свои смутные подозрения и ощущения, не утонув при этом в спутанных рассуждениях, он не знал. Да и не хотелось спешить с выводами, слишком мало информации пока. Никаких фактов, одни домыслы.

«Не хочу бежать впереди паровоза, но как только выясню побольше — отпишусь. Постарайся пока не умереть от любопытства».

«Я не настолько любопытен. Отзвонись Некомате ещё, а то он придёт спрашивать». 

Это была правильная мысль, потому что изначально Куроо планировал завтра быть в редакции. Надо бы утром не забыть.

Ещё часа полтора Куроо просидел за компьютером, изредка перебрасываясь сообщениями с Кенмой, потом понял, что написал уже всё, что мог на данный момент, и просто клюёт носом над клавиатурой. Тогда он решительно захлопнул крышку ноутбука и отправился спать в слегка пахнущую пылью, но такую мягкую и желанную сейчас постель.

***

На следующий день от туч, затянувших небо накануне, не осталось и следа. В синеве ослепительно ярко сияло солнце, на дворе подсыхали лужи, хотелось жить и радоваться. Куроо зевнул и с наслаждением потянулся, отошёл от окна, лениво подцепил по пути со стула кофту и, натягивая её на ходу, отправился вниз на поиски хозяев и съестного.

Утро было не таким уж ранним, но дом был пуст и тих. «Ох, чёрт, он же работает ночами! — вспомнил Куроо. — И Акааши наверняка с ним. Они ещё спят…» Он растерянно застыл при входе в гостиную. Стоило, наверное, подняться обратно к себе и хотя бы перечитать заготовку для статьи, что ли, дожидаясь, пока хозяева проснутся. Но вот беда — Куроо зверски хотелось есть. Он задумался, насколько наглым и аморальным будет самовольно навестить кухню в чужом доме и перехватить хоть что-нибудь. С другой стороны, если хозяева встают после полудня, они могли бы и оставить для гостя бутерброд или записку с разрешением воспользоваться холодильником. Куроо прошёлся по гостиной: записки видно не было, как и чего-либо съестного. От нечего делать он принялся рассматривать детали обстановки. Уборку здесь явно делали нечасто, и на полках с книгами и всякой мелочёвкой лежал тонкий слой пыли, а в одном месте обои даже были чем-то забрызганы, словно в стену швырнули чашкой или бокалом с напитком. На диване, стоявшем напротив большого телевизора на стене, сбитой кучей громоздились пледы, а поверхность стоявшего перед ним стола на треть ровными рядами покрывали мелкие царапины-чёрточки, будто кто-то специально орудовал неким острым предметом. Но самым примечательным в этой просторной, занимающей чуть ли не половину первого этажа комнате, был, конечно же, рояль. Куроо ещё вчера обратил на него внимание и вспомнил, что когда читал биографию Бокуто, в ней упоминалось, что тот какое-то время учился музыке. «Надо будет попросить его сыграть, — решил Куроо. — Тем более что пыли на этой чёрной махине меньше, чем на остальном, а значит, инструмент не стоит без дела».

Желудок снова напомнил о себе, и на Куроо снизошёл план. Да, шариться по чужим кухням нехорошо, но есть возможность повернуть всё под другим углом. Куроо просто приготовит завтрак на троих и скажет, что хотел таким образом отблагодарить за гостеприимство. Нагловато, но вполне в его стиле. Да и в принципе Куроо казалось, что Бокуто вряд ли будет возмущаться по этому поводу. 

С этими мыслями он отправился на поиски кухни. За первой открытой дверью оказалось что-то вроде кладовки (тёмная комната, забитая всякими вещами и сломанной мебелью), а вот за второй — искомая кухня. Куроо сразу заглянул в холодильник и, пойдя на сделку с совестью, стащил кусок сыра из упаковки. Что ж, пожалуй, омлет с овощами и… и что-нибудь ещё он сейчас придумает.

Посвистывая в такт песне, игравшей на включенном на телефоне радио, Куроо закладывал рис в рисоварку, когда случилась неприятность. Он неудачно повернулся, проехался по столешнице локтём, и телефон полетел с неё вниз, прямо на кафельный пол. От удара слетела задняя панель и вывалился аккумулятор. Куроо чертыхнулся и бросился всё собирать, надеясь, что дело обойдётся малой кровью, но ему не повезло. По экрану от угла змеились трещины, и включаться телефон отказался. Настроение заметно подпортилось. Аппарат был не новый, но Куроо был им доволен и менять в ближайшее время не собирался, уж точно не в такой неудобный момент. Сразу вспомнилось, что Некомате от так и не позвонил. И Кенме теперь не напишешь.

Разделавшись с рисоваркой, Куроо поджарил и накрыл крышкой омлет, после чего сел на табурет возле стола и снова взялся за телефон. Может, если он пересоберёт и как-нибудь пошевелит аппарат, тот всё же заработает?  
Но даже после всех приложенных усилий телефон демонстрировал Куроо лишь отражение его собственной недовольной мины в тёмном экране. Своими силами тут точно было не обойтись.

Куроо со вздохом поднял голову и вздрогнул: в дверях стоял Бокуто и смотрел на него. Куроо совсем не слышал, как тот подошёл, поэтому сердце от неожиданности аж подпрыгнуло. Бокуто смотрел пристально, напряжённо и как-то отчаянно, так что досадливо-виноватые слова про телефон и завтрак умерли у Куроо на губах. От этого взгляда делалось не по себе.

— Слушай, Куроо… — медленно и как будто сомневаясь начал Бокуто после долгого молчания. — Ты когда-нибудь попадал в безвыходную ситуацию?

Куроо не нашёлся с ответом и неопределённо качнул головой.

— Вот представь себе… Допустим… Как если бы ты… — Бокуто явно мучительно подыскивал аналогию к чему-то и всё никак не мог найти. 

Или же не мог окончательно решить, стоит ли это делать. И всё смотрел и смотрел, и глаза у него были абсолютно больные. Глаза человека, молящего о помощи. «Что случилось?» — чуть было не спросил Куроо, лишь в последний момент успев прикусить язык. Ему определённо не стоило в это влезать, что бы там ни произошло. Из-за пустяков такими глазами не смотрят, а зачем Куроо серьёзные проблемы от едва знакомого человека? Но что-то глупое внутри, даже будучи придавлено здравым смыслом, всё равно рвалось влезть и попытаться помочь. «Возможно, на этом и держится человеческое общество», — подумал Куроо, но развить мысль ему не дали.

— Бокуто-сан, вы загораживаете проход, — появившийся Акааши отодвинул вздрогнувшего Бокуто в сторону и скользнул мимо него на кухню, приветствуя Куроо лёгким кивком.

Выглядел Акааши усталым и невыспавшимся, на нём был всё тот же вчерашний шарф, концы которого он быстрым движением завязал узлом и перекинул за спину, чтобы не мешали.

— Готовите завтрак? — спросил он у Куроо.

— А… я… да, — не сразу собрался с мыслями тот и даже забыл, в каком свете собирался всё подать. — Извини, проголодался очень. Но я приготовил на всех. Надеюсь, омлет и рис сойдёт?

— Вполне. Простите, что мы сами не подумали об этом.

— Да ничего…

Бокуто всё это время молча смотревший теперь уже на Акааши, вдруг подошёл к нему и обнял со спины, утыкаясь лбом в плечо. Произнёс:

— Акааши.

Казалось, что было сказано не только имя, но и нечто ещё, в него вложенное. Акааши, искавший что-то в одном из кухонных шкафов, замер на пару мгновений, потом спокойно сказал:

— Бокуто-сан, вы так будете мне мешать. 

Он взялся за руки Бокуто, намереваясь снять их с себя, но Куроо, прежде чем отвернуться от этой сцены, заметил, как пальцы скользнули по предплечьям в лёгком поглаживании. Утро стремительно утопало в напряжении и неловкости.

— А я вот телефон грохнул, — в конце концов пожаловался-таки Куроо, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Что? Как? — отозвался Бокуто, падая рядом на табурет.

— Да со стола смахнул случайно.

Бокуто сочувственно поцокал языком, затем, воровато оглянувшись на Акааши, схватил Куроо за плечо, притянул к себе и быстро шепнул:

— Забудь то, что я раньше сказал, ладно? — и прежде чем Куроо успел хоть что-то ответить, произнёс уже громко: — Слушайте, на улице такое солнце! Айда гулять после завтрака!

***

Хоть солнце и пригревало не по-весеннему жарко, но справиться с последствиями затяжного ливня так быстро не могло, и земля под ногами то и дело вязко чавкала, налипая комьями на ботинки. Они втроём без особой цели брели через поле по направлению к высящимся в отдалении деревьям. В противовес утреннему настроению, Бокуто охватило какое-то лихорадочное возбуждение, выражавшееся в том, что он без остановки болтал обо всём подряд, размахивая руками и беспорядочно перескакивая с темы на тему, крутился и даже периодически шёл спиной вперёд перед Куроо с Акааши. Он настолько увлёкся что, похоже, в какой-то момент позабыл, что не собирался ни о чём рассказывать, углубившись в рассуждения о том, как к нему обычно приходят идеи. Куроо остро пожалел, что не захватил с собой диктофон, потому что информация лилась на него огромным потоком. Правда, стоило Куроо попробовать повернуть этот поток в сторону последнего романа, как Бокуто заметно сник, вспомнил, что интервью он не даёт и довольно сварливо предложил поговорить на другую тему. Ревностно оберегаемая тайна всё ещё оставалась таковой.

Беседа расклеилась и рассыпалась, Бокуто хмуро пинал кочки сухой травы, сквозь которую местами уже пробивались свежие ярко-зелёные ростки, Акааши вообще давно потерялся где-то в своих мыслях и отстранённо смотрел вдаль чуть прищуренными глазами. Куроо вновь стал думать о своём некстати убитом телефоне и прикидывать, как теперь быть без него, поэтому чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Бокуто внезапно остановился, запрокинул голову и заорал, что есть силы. Спину сковало напряжением от этого вопля. Акааши вздрогнул, выпадая из размышлений, и напряжённо глянул на Бокуто. Тот умолк и поморщился.

— Бокуто-сан.

— Прости, — Бокуто на пару мгновений прикрыл глаза. — Оба простите. Устал я, — он оглянулся, а затем без предупреждения уселся на землю прямо там, где стоял. — Ох, как я устал. Оооооох, устал, — он качнулся назад, но падать на спину так и не стал, вместо этого подавшись вперёд и уткнувшись лбом в колени. — Сил моих больше нет… Прости, Акааши.

— Бокуто-сан… — в тихом голосе Акааши скользнули такие болезненные нотки, что это напугало Куроо чуть ли не больше, чем внезапный припадок Бокуто.

Бокуто поднял голову и улыбнулся Акааши как-то беспомощно. Потом перевёл взгляд на Куроо. Глаза у него, как и утром, были больные.

— Куроо, — позвал он. — Чёрт, Куроо… 

Под этим взглядом Куроо чувствовал себя словно парализованным, даже дышалось с трудом. Про себя он взмолился, чтобы Бокуто ничего у него не просил, потому что Куроо не хочет иметь к этому всему никакого отношения.

Акааши рядом прерывисто вздохнул. Бокуто скользнул на него глазами и обмяк.

— Ладно, — махнул он рукой, отворачиваясь. — Ничего. Не буду. Не обращай внимания.

Заполнившее воздух напряжение постепенно рассеивалось. Куроо заново учился дышать, Бокуто выдёргивал и отбрасывал клочки травы, Акааши просто молчал.

— Куроо, вот почто ты журналист? — уже почти спокойно спросил Бокуто несколько минут спустя.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо, — неуверенно усмехнулся Куроо.

— Очень плохо, — серьёзно кивнул Бокуто. — Очень.

Звучало не слишком похоже на шутку. Он глубоко вздохнул, глянул на свои руки, будто недоумевая, откуда на них грязь.

— Бокуто-сан, земля холодная, — Акааши протянул к нему ладонь.

— Да, — Бокуто покивал. — Да, конечно, да, — он поднялся, ухватившись за предложенную руку. — Пойдёмте, к чертям, домой. У меня вся задница мокрая.

***

— Я ещё поброжу, Бокуто-сан, — вдруг сказал Акааши, когда они почти подошли обратно к дому, кивнул им и свернул в сторону.

Куроо с Бокуто с минуту молча провожали его взглядом, затем Куроо с сомнением произнёс:

— Ему, наверно, не стоит долго разгуливать на ветру, раз он болеет.

Бокуто непонимающе глянул в ответ.

— Ну, шарф, — пояснил Куроо, дотрагиваясь до своего горла. — Всё время на нём. И голос.

— А, это, — Бокуто отвернулся. — Нет, это всё… не то.

Куроо не понял, что не то, но решил не переспрашивать. Он внезапно ощутил приступ злости. Что он вообще здесь делает уже почти сутки? О новом романе и о том, что именно побудило его написать таким, как он есть, от Бокуто до сих пор не было ни полслова. Какие-то проблемы и мучительные тайны. Сцены. Телефон разбился. А то, что сейчас есть в черновике статьи, почти все писали и до него, разве что немного иными словами. Вероятно, что-то отразилось у него на лице, потому что Бокуто глянул искоса и спросил:

— Хочешь что-нибудь расколотить?

— Не отказался бы, — зло усмехнулся Куроо, не желая уже изображать вежливость и отнекиваться.

— Я тоже, — хмыкнул Бокуто. — Пойдём. У меня в подвале есть отличная боксёрская груша, как раз для таких случаев. 

В подвале обнаружилась не одна груша, а целых три. Бокуто ловко обмотал руки Куроо и себе, после чего они выместили все накопившиеся эмоции сначала на снарядах, а затем немного и друг на друге, сойдясь в спарринге. Куроо продул всухую, но расстроился не сильно, так как ему действительно полегчало. 

По пути наверх, по привычке схватившись за телефон, который зачем-то продолжал носить с собой, Куроо чертыхнулся. Очень не хватало привычного обмена сообщениями с Кенмой.

— Помнишь номер? — спросил Бокуто, заметив его жест.

— Какое там, — вздохнул Куроо. — Я кроме своего ни одного не помню.

— Жаль.

Наверху их встретил аппетитный запах: Акааши вернулся и начал готовить обед. Они с Бокуто разошлись по душевым, чтобы вновь собраться уже на кухне. Куроо подумал, что стоит поинтересоваться, как отсюда выйти в интернет: он мог бы написать Кенме на почту. Но сначала он отвлёкся, потом они заболтались, потом сели смотреть фильм, а там уже и пришло время Бокуто садиться за работу. Про свой вопрос Куроо вспомнил уже только сидя за ноутбуком у себя и, поколебавшись, решил, что задаст его завтра.

***

Парой часов позже Куроо возвращался из ванной в свою комнату, и его посетила показавшаяся просто отличной на тот момент идея. Да, конечно, его просили не шляться ночами, чтобы не мешать, но если он тихонько и совсем ненадолго… Зато потом сможет черкануть пару строк про мастера за работой. Какое у него там выражение лица и всё такое. Это, конечно, не тот материал, на который Куроо надеялся, но тоже вполне неплохо, особенно если совместить со всем, что Бокуто рассказал о себе днём.

Куроо осторожно, стараясь ступать как можно аккуратнее, направился по лестнице вниз, где из открытой двери в гостиную на пол падал, колыхаясь, тёплый отсвет камина.

Глупо, конечно, было надеяться остаться незамеченным в такой тишине, Куроо же не ниндзя какой-нибудь, чтобы передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно. Возможно, он просто рассчитывал, что Бокуто будет слишком увлечён работой, чтобы обратить внимание на лёгкое поскрипывание половиц. Ну и ещё Куроо немного надеялся на то, что Акааши не будет в комнате: иррационально побаивался получить от него строгий осуждающий взгляд и отповедь, словно был задумавшим хулиганство ребёнком. Чего он точно не ждал, так это налететь на прямой неподвижный взгляд сидевшего в кресле Бокуто, стоило лишь Куроо осторожно заглянуть в гостиную. «Упс, попался с поличным». Хорошо хоть, Акааши было не видно.

Таиться больше не было смысла, и Куроо шагнул вперёд, виновато улыбаясь. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы попросить прощения и как-то объясниться, но так и застыл, не в силах шевельнуться. Акааши в комнате был. Он лежал на ковре возле камина, и светлый ворс окрашивала в тёмно-багровый цвет кровь, вытекающая из дыры в его шее. Очень много крови. Столько, что сразу становилось ясно, что её бывший хозяин безоговорочно мёртв.  
Куроо почувствовал, как ужас ледяной слабостью растекается по телу. В голове было пусто-звонко, и лишь метались дёрганые обрывки мыслей о том, что нужно вызвать скорую, позвонить в полицию. И почему Бокуто ещё не, если такое случилось? Шок? Или?

— Я так и знал, что ты спустишься, — произнёс меж тем Бокуто, заставляя Куроо оторваться от разглядывания тела и перевести взгляд на него. 

Он совсем не был похож на человека в шоке: сидел в кресле в расслабленной позе, чуть покачивая стаканом с виски, который держал в руке. Создавалось дикое впечатление, что ситуация ему знакома и даже вполне привычна. Вывод из этого напрашивался только один. Куроо почувствовал, как внутренности стягивает в узел от нарастающего напряжения. Его мобильный разбит, пароля от вайфая ему никто не дал, а он умудрился так и не спросить. Ноутбук хозяина дома стоит тут же на низком столике, но вряд ли Бокуто будет столь любезен, что позволит по нему связаться с полицией. Куроо судорожно оглянулся по сторонам.

— Не утруждайся, тут нет телефона, — будто прочитав его мысли, сказал Бокуто. — Я давно отключил и выкинул. Единственная связь с остальным миром — через интернет.

Куроо ощутил сосущую тоску под ложечкой. Даже если он сумеет отбить ноутбук — что не факт, так как Бокуто наверняка вооружён — тот запросто может оказаться запаролен. Шансы позвать на помощь ничтожно малы.

— Ладно, — продолжил Бокуто так, будто ничего особенного не происходило, — раз уж ты всё равно здесь, то, может, выпьешь со мной? Поможет успокоиться.

Куроо абсолютно не был настроен успокаиваться в обществе маньяка, только что убившего человека. Хотя выпить был очень даже не прочь. Возможно, даже напиться и обнаружить на утро, что всё это привиделось ему в бреду. Вот это было бы здорово.

Бокуто, тем временем, подвинул к себе второй стакан, стоявший на столике, и, плеснув в него из бутылки, подтолкнул в сторону Куроо.

— Видишь, я даже стакан заранее приготовил, — хмыкнул он. — Хотя Акааши сказал, что это как будто я сам напрашиваюсь.

Куроо заторможенно моргнул. Что-то здесь не складывалось. Парализованный страхом мозг работал медленно, но всё же сумел сопоставить информацию.

— Акааши сказал? — прохрипел Куроо, с трудом заставив связки работать.

— Ага. Сказал, что на самом деле я просто мечтаю хоть кому-нибудь всё как есть рассказать. Ну, наверное, он как всегда был прав.

Куроо снова уставился на то, что осталось от Акааши, только сейчас заметив, что голова у того лежит на заботливо подложенной маленькой подушке. Это уже походило на какое-то больное издевательство. 

Что за бред? Почему Бокуто говорит так, будто Акааши знал, что будет убит и Бокуто захочет об этом кому-нибудь рассказать? Или действительно знал, и это какое-то запланированное убийство-самоубийство? Но зачем это делать, когда в доме Куроо? Чтобы Бокуто не было потом одиноко?

— Ты выпей всё-таки, — выдернул его из кучи предположений Бокуто. — Легче станет.

Куроо как зомби, спотыкаясь, подошёл к столику, поднял стакан и опрокинул в себя не глядя. Прокатившаяся по горлу обжигающая волна заставила закашляться, из глаз брызнули слёзы. Но когда Куроо отдышался, действительно стало чуточку легче. Он вернул стакан на столик, а Бокуто, привстав из кресла, вновь налил туда виски.

— Присаживайся, — Бокуто кивнул на кресло напротив. — Нам всё равно ещё придётся ждать. Я расскажу заодно.

«Чего ждать?» — почти переспросил Куроо, но был остановлен мыслью, что сидеть ему предлагали прямо рядом с телом. Даже ноги нельзя будет вытянуть, чтобы не вляпаться в кровавую лужу. Куроо замутило и он поспешил вновь схватиться за стакан. Спорить с Бокуто он всё же не решился, поэтому в кресло всё-таки сел, но немного боком, чтобы не смотреть на труп.

Бокуто долго молчал, глядя в камин и вновь рассеянно покачивая стаканом.

— Это я его убил, — наконец заговорил он.

Куроо едва удержался от того, чтобы истерически фыркнуть «Ну да, а кто же ещё?». Однако то, что дальше сказал Бокуто, уже не лезло ни в какие ворота.

— Я убил его год и… почти месяц уже назад, и с тех пор ему приходится умирать каждую ночь, потому что я попросил его вернуть.

Куроо молча смотрел на Бокуто, ожидая объяснений, а тот словно забыл, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё и отрешённо смотрел в огонь, словно потерявшись среди своих воспоминаний. Наконец, не выдержав, Куроо решился слегка кашлянуть. Бокуто вздрогнул и встряхнулся.

— Прости, задумался, — он глотнул из своего стакана. — Так вот, год и месяц назад. Я тогда как раз писал тот роман, что недавно вышел, и, не знаю, читал ты или нет, в общем, была там сцена с арбалетом. Никак она у меня не сходилась, и я решил проверить на собственном опыте. Заказал арбалет. И… знаешь, никогда ведь не слушаешь обычно, когда тебе говорят «осторожнее, осторожнее», особенно если чем-то увлечён. Я действительно работаю ночами, а посылку привезли как раз вечером, я тут же бросился собирать и разбираться. Не знаю, почему Акааши тогда не ушёл спать, он ведь обычно рано ложится. Не помню. Может, он остался, потому что не хотел оставлять меня наедине с настоящим оружием.

Бокуто дёрнул углом рта и отпил ещё виски. На Куроо он по-прежнему не смотрел и блуждал рассеянным взглядом по комнате, пока говорил, а теперь уставился в её дальний конец, где было окно во всю стену. Куроо тоже невольно стал смотреть туда, представляя, как Бокуто возится с арбалетом, сидя прямо на полу среди обрывков упаковочной бумаги, коробок и, наверное, каких-нибудь инструментов. Увлечённого Бокуто легко было представить.

— «Бокуто-сан, не занимайтесь этим в доме» были последние его слова в ту ночь. Я… Не знаю, не могу, какого чёрта он не ушёл в постель? За каким чёртом ему понадобилось заговорить? Какого грёбаного чёрта я не отложил этот сраный арбалет прежде, чем повернуться к нему? — Бокуто с силой потёр лицо рукой и залпом допил свою выпивку. — Каждый раз думаю. А если б он сидел, а если б он лежал? А если бы он был тогда в отъезде? Да если бы даже, чёрт возьми, мы никогда не знали друг друга!.. И если бы я не занимался этим в доме.

Повисла долгая пауза. Куроо поймал себя на том, что тоже допил свой виски и теперь бесцельно крутил пустой стакан в руках, то в одну сторону, то в другую. По дну бегала заблудившаяся янтарная капля. В принципе, картина рисовалась ясная, кроме одного момента: почему в таком случае Акааши вместо того, чтобы тихо покоиться где-то на кладбище, ещё совсем недавно сидел с ними за ужином? Куроо, как человек здравомыслящий, мог назвать только одну причину: всё это бредовые россказни, а Бокуто — отличный актёр. «Далась мне эта долбаная статья», — с тоской подумал Куроо. Если бы не его амбиции, сидел бы он сейчас дома на диване с Кенмой, а не чёр-те где в компании убийцы и свежего трупа.

— В общем, у меня с арбалета сорвалась стрела — болт, если по-правильному. То ли я её неправильно закрепил, то ли, наоборот, всё сработало как и должно было. К тому моменту, как я захотел разобраться, арбалет был давно разломан и выброшен. А тогда я даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Просто у меня в руках щёлкнуло и Акааши вдруг упал. Хотя, нет, понял-то я сразу, но не хотел, не мог поверить. Поднялся, подошёл и только когда увидел кровь и пузыри… Слушай, — с каким-то внезапным напряжённым интересом перебил сам себя Бокуто, — а ты сам живой? Реальный? Можешь доказать?

Куроо молча уставился на него, не представляя, что можно ответить на такой вопрос.

— Какой сейчас год? Расскажи про свою жизнь. О чём ты сейчас думаешь? Постой, а если я тебя ущипну, ты почувствуешь? — Бокуто приподнялся было в кресле, потянувшись к Куроо, отчего тот вздрогнул и заметался между решением бежать или отбиваться, но не пришлось. Также внезапно, как и напрягся, Бокуто обмяк и рухнул обратно. — Впрочем, вряд ли это докажешь… Извини, я просто иногда думаю, что, может быть, тоже умер и всё происходящее мне только кажется. Так было бы лучше, наверное. Только Акааши не говори, он расстроится.

Куроо сидел, не шевелясь, и остро, отчаянно мечтал, чтобы всё это с ним не происходило.

— Я тогда кричал, просил прощения, клялся, обещал, молился неведомо кому: всё, всё что угодно, лишь бы отменить то, что случилось. И докричался. Когда я пришёл в себя, Акааши был живой, только со шрамом на шее. Я, как полный дурак, решил, что стрела, видимо, только скользнула, а всё остальное мне уже со страху привиделось. Обрадовался так, что чуть не рехнулся. И ничто меня не смутило, даже то, что шрам — шрам, а не свежая рана. Я закинул проклятый арбалет куда подальше, бросил работу, ходил вокруг Акааши на цыпочках и про себя всё «спасибо, спасибо, спасибо», как заведённый. Вот только Акааши на следующую ночь опять лежал здесь в крови, а потом на моих глазах ожил. И на следующую. Я сначала думал, что у меня кошмары, исщипал себя до синяков. Не помогло, естественно. А Акааши… Ему каждый раз, конечно, плохо, когда он тут очухивается. Да ещё и помнит, что не впервые. Я бы на его месте точно сошёл с ума, а он держится. Всякое, ясное дело, бывало, но держится… О, кстати, скоро уже.

Бокуто поставил свой пустой стакан на столик и, развернувшись, стал смотреть на тело Акааши так, как будто действительно ждал, что тот вот-вот оживёт. Куроо с усилием придушил зародившийся в горле смешок. Он понимал, что это истерика, и что нельзя ей поддаваться, иначе он потеряет последние шансы на спасение. Пока явно попрощавшийся с крышей Бокуто занят наблюдениями, стоило придумать хоть какой-то план, как отсюда выбраться. Что-нибудь получше, чем «встать и убежать в поля посреди ночи», но даже если и поля, то сначала придётся как-то выбраться из дома. Ещё бы знать, не лежит ли у Бокуто за креслом, например, пистолет или ружьё. «Или, — всё же хихикнул мысленно Куроо, — тот самый арбалет». От человека с ножом убежать проще, чем от человека с чем-то стреляющим.

Куроо пошевелился на пробу, чтобы проверить реакцию — свою и Бокуто, — и понял, что побег рискует стать несбыточной мечтой. Страх и алкоголь сыграли с его телом плохую шутку, и оно едва его слушалось. Стало жутко обидно: Куроо совсем не хотелось умирать тут, молодым и красивым, от руки Бокуто, с которым он почти успел подружиться. Ведь не считая тех кратких срывов, с Бокуто было так приятно и легко общаться! А теперь вот как оно всё обернулось. Почему, ну почему Куроо не распознал сигналы и не убрался отсюда, пока можно было? 

Из тоскливых размышлений Куроо вырвал негромкий короткий хрип. Он вздрогнул и посмотрел на Бокуто, старательно игнорируя тот факт, что звук донёсся со стороны Акааши. Чего только спьяну не послышится. Но долго самообманом заниматься не вышло, потому что Бокуто почти сразу поднялся из кресла, шагнул в сторону и опустился на колени около тела. Куроо с усилием заставил себя повернуть голову, и от увиденного из его разом ослабевших пальцев выпал и покатился по полу так и не поставленный на стол стакан. Кровавая лужа вокруг Акааши истаивала буквально на глазах, и — Акааши дышал. Очень редко, с тихими хрипами и каким-то жутким бульканьем, но действительно дышал. Сидящий рядом Бокуто взял ладонь Акааши в свои и принялся поглаживать, неотрывно глядя ему в лицо. 

Если бы Куроо мог, он бы ущипнул себя, но тело казалось ледяным, тяжёлым и чужим. К тому же, если верить опыту Бокуто, это бы не помогло. А ведь Куроо очень, очень нужно было проснуться. Он попробовал закрыть глаза, но только слышать происходящее оказалось ещё страшнее, и пришлось вновь их открыть. 

Дыхание Акааши, меж тем, постепенно выравнивалось и становилось тише, а ещё через некоторое время его веки дрогнули, и он открыл глаза.

— Привет, — едва слышно произнёс Бокуто. 

Он погладил Акааши по волосам, приложил ладонь к щеке, а затем склонился и уткнулся ему в грудь. Несколько секунд Акааши неподвижно смотрел в потолок, потом медленно поднял руку и положил Бокуто на затылок, перебрал дрогнувшими пальцами пряди волос. Пару минут не было слышно ничего, кроме потрескивания огня в камине, затем Бокуто вновь подал голос:

— Ты был прав. Я всё рассказал Куроо. Ну, и показал, так уж вышло.

Акааши чуть повернул голову и нашёл взглядом застывшего в кресле Куроо. Тот ожидал некой потусторонней жути в смотревших на него глазах, но в них были лишь усталость и боль.

Бокуто глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, тоже глянул на Куроо.

— Вот так, — сказал он, бледно усмехнувшись. — Теперь ты знаешь о постигшем нас ужасном проклятии. Добро пожаловать в мир кошмаров наяву и желаю тебе никогда, никогда не стать их участником. Потому что это суперотстойный аттракцион, если честно.

Акааши ухватил Бокуто за рукав и приоткрыл рот в попытке что-то произнести, однако из его горла вырвался лишь тихий сип.

— А, да, конечно, пойдём, — Бокуто подхватился и помог ему встать. Прижал к себе, придерживая за талию. — Мы идём спать, — это уже было для Куроо. — Можешь располагать выпивкой и, в общем-то, чем захочешь. Прятать здесь всё равно уже нечего.

***

Куроо очнулся в совершенно отвратном состоянии. Голова болела и что бы ни было в желудке, оно настойчиво просилось наружу. Господи, сколько же он вчера выпил? И по какому поводу? Он с трудом разлепил глаза и долго вспоминал, что это за незнакомая комната. Ах да, дом Бокуто Котаро. Интервью. И… о господи, его сейчас стошнит. Куроо как мог аккуратно и быстро поднялся с кровати и спешно заковылял в направлении ванной, которое смутно помнил.

Полчаса спустя, немного посвежевший, он медленно спустился на первый этаж, одной рукой держась за стенку, а другой за голову. Сколько сейчас времени, он не посмотрел, но надеялся, что достаточно, чтобы найти хозяев бодрствующими и попросить таблетку или хоть что-нибудь, что может ему помочь. Он не был уверен насчёт Акааши и пьянствования, но Бокуто, наверное, примерно в том же состоянии, что и сам Куроо. А страдать в компании всё же легче, чем одному. 

В гостиной было пусто, зато в кухне нашёлся Акааши. Бросив на Куроо долгий странный взгляд, он поздоровался, не спрашивая, достал откуда-то пачку таблеток, налил стакан воды и молча поставил всё перед бессильно плюхнувшимся за стол Куроо.

— Чёрт, ты святой, — простонал Куроо. — Спасибо.

Проглотив для верности сразу две таблетки, некоторое время он просто сидел, уронив голову на руки, а затем решил всё-таки выяснить, что было накануне. С трудом подняв голову, он спросил:

— А что мы вчера отмечали-то?

Акааши вновь одарил его тяжёлым взглядом и ответил:

— Моё воскрешение из мёртвых.

Сначала Куроо подумал о том, что недостаточно ещё пришёл в себя, чтобы смеяться. Потом заметил, что Акааши сегодня без своего шарфа. И только после этого разглядел багровый шрам у него на горле. 

И Куроо всё вспомнил.

***

Дверь в комнату открылась, и на пороге остановился Бокуто. Куроо молча уставился на него, ожидая приговора. Внезапно накрыло пониманием, что он идиот. Полный, конченый кретин. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть здесь и в шоке пялиться на стену, переваривая информацию и ожидая своей участи, Куроо мог бы просто сбежать. Это не какой-то сверхохраняемый объект, это просто дом в глуши, здесь нет даже собак во дворе, он даже не на острове каком-нибудь. Куроо мог бы просто выскользнуть за ворота и уйти. Бокуто всего лишь человек, а чем бы ни был Акааши, вряд ли он всесилен. Уж улизнуть-то от них двоих у Куроо достало бы сил. Но теперь возможность упущена. «Кенма, чёрт, как же Кенма? — вспыхнуло в мозгу паническое. — Что если он поедет сюда меня искать?!» Куроо почувствовал прилив горячего отчаяния и решил, что будет драться до конца. Он не мог позволить, чтобы Кенма тоже угодил в эту ловушку.

— У тебя лицо такое, как будто ты на смертный бой собрался, — вдруг усмехнулся Бокуто, разрывая молчание. — Ты что, ждёшь какого-то заявления в духе «после того, как ты всё узнал, я не могу оставить тебя в живых»? Расслабься. Ничего я тебе не сделаю. Всё равно тебе никто не поверит, если ты попытаешься рассказать.

Куроо стало стыдно. Да уж, видимо, мозги от шока совсем капитально отказали.

— То есть мне действительно это всё не приснилось? — тоскливо переспросил он.

— Увы, — Бокуто покачал головой и тихо добавил: — Я б полжизни отдал, только чтобы это всё с самого начала оказалось лишь дурным сном. 

Они помолчали.

— Удивлён, что ты не сбежал, кстати, — сказал Бокуто.

— Если честно, мысль об этом пришла мне в голову только когда ты в комнату вошёл. Как оказалось, я не очень сообразителен в стрессовых ситуациях.

Бокуто прошёлся по комнате туда-сюда, подёргал занавеску на окне, пошатал стул за спинку.

— Прости, — он вздохнул, взъерошивая рукой свою и без того не слишком опрятную шевелюру. — Не стоило на тебя всё это вываливать. Это не та история, с которой приятно соприкоснуться, — продолжил он, с глухой тоской глядя куда-то в пол. — Но, с другой стороны, я поделился с тобой, и мне стало немножечко легче. Возможно, мне даже стоит написать об этом роман, — он криво усмехнулся. — А что? Отличный сюжет.

Куроо передёрнул плечами:

— Печальная выйдет история.

— Самое то для сентиментальных девиц, любительниц поплакать. «Он любил её, но случайно убил её, горько молил о прощении и чуде, но получил в ответ лишь вечное проклятие». Разлетится как горячие пирожки.

Куроо не нашёл в себе сил сыронизировать.

— Не пиши статью, — уже будничным тоном произнёс Бокуто. — Теперь ты знаешь, почему мой последний роман получился таким, только правду у тебя использовать не получится. Но если ты сможешь выкрутиться иносказаниями и статья всё же выйдет, тут станет от твоих коллег не продохнуть, а я не хочу ни терпеть их, ни становиться массовым убийцей. Хочешь, оплачу издержки?

— Да ладно, — растерянно отмахнулся Куроо. — К чертям собачьим эти деньги.

Повисла ещё одна долгая пауза.

— Слушай, — осторожно поинтересовался Куроо, — а вы не пробовали отсюда уехать?

— Мы пробовали. Мы… разное пробовали, — Бокуто скривился. — Но Акааши всегда оказывается здесь. Один раз мы успели улететь на самолёте, и я потом возвращался четверо суток — обратного рейса подходящего не было. Когда представлял, как он приходит в себя один в пустом доме… — Бокуто отвернулся. — Так что я решил остаться здесь. Вряд ли сидение взаперти можно счесть достаточным для меня наказанием, но… я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Я у местных уже за психа-дурачка, потому что перетряс всю округу по поводу россказней о здешней дурной земле, но без толку. Я даже начал всяких магов и ясновидящих по объявлениям вызванивать, но, представь себе, когда я пытался примерно описать им ситуацию, мне заявляли, что мой розыгрыш глуп, а пару раз даже посоветовали, ха-ха, податься в писатели. И потом, если это — чем бы оно ни было — прекратится, то что получится? Акааши умрёт навсегда? Я… не смогу его отпустить. Нет. Я бы скорее сам умер, но не могу оставить его одного. Какое-нибудь идиотское двойное самоубийство тоже не вариант. А так… как видишь, мы стараемся просто продолжать с этим жить. Пусть и с несколько переменным успехом. Ладно, спасибо, что выслушал. Давай я вызову тебе такси.

***

Уже когда Бокуто провожал его к воротам, Куроо вспомнил, что до того как на него свалилась вся трагическая правда, он хотел ещё кое-что узнать.

— Кстати, мне не даёт покоя: почему ты всё-таки меня впустил в дом, тогда как остальных разворачивал с порога?

Бокуто хмыкнул.

— Понравился ты мне! — просто ответил он. — Наглый, но не душно-навязчивый, с чувством юмора и схватываешь на лету. Стоял там, весь мокрый, и ухмылялся, как кошак, который выпрашивает колбасу, но в то же время готов увернуться от пинка, если с колбасой не выгорит. Ну и не настолько я мудак, чтобы промокшего человека на холоде оставлять. Да и, — его тон упал, — мне действительно надо было кому-нибудь выговориться, хоть в тот момент я ничего такого не планировал. А ты как попутчик в поезде или самолёте — идеальный кандидат. Мимолётная встреча. Ничто не мешает говорить откровенно. 

Наверное, человек более добрый и великодушный предложил бы себя для общения, раз уж оказался посвящён в здешнюю тайну. Но Куроо, несмотря на всю симпатию к Бокуто, был ещё слишком шокирован для этого и не смог выдавить из себя соответствующих слов. Пока что он скорее бы предпочёл забыть произошедшее, как страшный сон. 

Уже в машине Куроо, сунув руку в карман куртки, обнаружил там сложенный листок бумаги. Вытащив его и развернув, он увидел адрес электронной почты и приписку «Напишите ему. Он будет рад». Куроо обожгло стыдом. Он много думал, каково живётся Бокуто, и совсем не подумал, а каково Акааши? Меж тем, каждую ночь умирать и оживать рядом с тем, кого любишь, по его вине, жить, наблюдая его горе и самобичевание, знать, что ради тебя отказались от всего мира, а ты почти ничего не можешь дать в замен, и даже не иметь уверенности, что ты остался человеком — Куроо не представлял, как Акааши может это выносить. Куроо вспомнил прямой взгляд тёмных глаз, тихий голос и замотанную шею. А потом — слабую улыбку на тонких губах и то, как жадно пожирал её Бокуто глазами, с каким-то беззащитным выражением на лице.

Куроо будет писать. Он не знал и не хотел задумываться, чем в итоге кончится вся история для этих двоих, но он будет писать.


End file.
